


Bump Ahead

by f_fandom



Series: Growing the Family [2]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom James T. Kirk, Dom Spock (Star Trek), Dom/sub, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Flash Fic, M/M, Married James T. Kirk/Spock, Mpreg, POV James T. Kirk, Possessive Spock (Star Trek), Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant James T. Kirk, Pregnant Sex, Protective Spock (Star Trek), T'hy'la, Top Spock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:15:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29813817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/f_fandom/pseuds/f_fandom
Summary: Flash fic sections following Jim's pregnancy growth, and he and Spock treasuring his baby bump.
Relationships: James T. Kirk & Spock, James T. Kirk/Spock
Series: Growing the Family [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2191254
Comments: 6
Kudos: 45





	Bump Ahead

Jim stood in only his boxer briefs in the bedroom, staring at his body in the full-length mirror. He twisted this way and that and turned sideways, splaying his hands over his lower abdomen. He felt Spock enter the room, watching his every movement.

"Spock, this...this wasn't here last night."

He pressed between his hips and put one hand on his upper stomach, framing his lower belly. A small but discernable swell sat between. His abdominal muscles were tight and had lost none of their definition, but it was almost as if another firm muscle was growing behind his navel. Spock joined him in the mirror and wrapped his arms around him from behind. His long fingers stroked the expanse of skin Jim was framing with his hands. At his touch, warmth emanated deep inside him, and he gasped. Spock's eyes smiled.

"How do you feel?" Spock asked.

Jim shrugged. "Full. Kind of bloated. My lower back aches a bit."

Spock's hands skimmed Jim's sides and met at the small of his back. He kneaded the muscles with his thumbs while gripping Jim's hips. Jim moaned at the sensation and arched his back, poking his bloated stomach out further. He rubbed his hand over it in circles.

"I can't believe she's in there."

"She?" Spock nuzzled behind Jim's ear. Then down the side of his neck.

"Yeah." Jim smiled. "It's a girl. I think she feels us already. She recognized you when you touched me."

"I felt the mental link also," Spock said. "It will not be much more than that even as she grows."

Jim leaned his head back on Spock's shoulder. He closed his eyes and held his hand still over their baby, still so tiny inside him. He let his wonder and joy flood through the bond, and felt Spock's in return. 

_________________________________________

As she grew, Jim rubbed his hands over his stomach more and more. Standing sideways before the mirror became a daily ritual.

"Oh my god, Spock, come look at her." He rubbed his hand from his hips all the way to his ribs. His toned abs were slowly disappearing underneath the swollen firmness replacing them. Anyone who looked at him without a shirt would be able to see he was pregnant now. 

"I'm officially starting to look fat."

A wave of amusement met him from Spock, who came and observed Jim at arm's length, looking him up and down. Jim turned this way and that, teasing, his hands on his hips. Spock took him around the middle and ran his hand up over Jim's bare stomach.

"She is still very small yet, Jim."

"That's incredible," Jim murmured. 

"And you are not fat." Spock pressed himself against Jim, feeling the full change of his body. Jim wrapped his arms around Spock and pressed tighter. Spock, who was kissing him behind the ear, cursed in Vulcan and ran his quivering hands up and down Jim's bare back.

"You must forgive me," Spock whispered, "if I become more...territorial than usual. When a Vulcan's mate conceives, they become driven to protect and worship. Your changing body is highly arousing to me. I am only sorry that it comes at the cost of your discomfort."

Jim rocked his ballooning hips against Spock's. "Do you hear me asking for an apology?"

Spock shook his head into Jim's hair. "But I do hear you asking me to make love to you now."

"Yeah, I guess I am." Jim laughed low and dragged one of Spock's hands between their flushed bodies. He pressed Spock's fingers against his swelling stomach, pressed and dragged them down over his full hips, and didn't let go even as they grasped his penis together. Jim gasped and rutted the swell of his belly harder into Spock's hips.

Spock's other hand took Jim by the small of his back and guided him to the bed without breaking contact. Jim gasped on each step, their hands holding him in place between his legs. The back of his knees hit the bed, and he let Spock lay him down gently. He released his penis and rubbed both hands over his growing abdomen, moaning at the contact and feeling Spock tense above him. Warmth emanated under his hands, spreading between them. Jim's eyes rolled in the back of his head.

"Can she tell what we're about to do? Is she going to remember this and judge us for our weird kinks one day?"

Spock covered Jim's throat with his mouth and suckled every inch as Jim arched his neck to offer more. He kneeled low over Jim on the bed, never having released the hand on Jim's penis that he'd guided there. His other hand took up Jim's stomach, rubbing and caressing and stroking. And with each touch, Jim fell more and more apart.

"No, Jim," Spock murmured. "She feels only warmth. She knows only that the ones who love her are happy. And as she grows inside you, she shall know it more and more, my t'hy'la."

"I'm going to hold you to that." Jim gasped and pushed his belly up further, flinging his knees up to hook over Spock's shoulders. "Cause we've got a long ways to go yet."

_________________________________________

"Okay, now we're officially in bump territory. How does it look under the uniform? Can you tell?"

"You are holding it, Jim. Of course I can--"

Jim sighed and straightened his golden tunic out. He put his hands on his hips and deliberately didn't touch his belly. His hands itched to, though, which felt weird but also normal by now. There were shadows on the sides of his tunic that weren't normally there, showing where the material touched his stomach. Spock stepped closer and raised an eyebrow.

"I am afraid I am still a poor judgement, as I know what to look for. If I were unaware, however, I might think you were simply gaining weight."

"Ah, but we're past that now," Jim grinned. "This is a very definitive bump."

He pressed the uniform tight and held it above and below his belly. The material curved outward between his hands. Jim's bottom hand began cradling and rubbing the bottom of the swell. Spock hovered his hand over it and then splayed his fingers wide. He could cover the entire surface area of the "bump" for now. Jim twisted slightly, letting his stomach move under Spock's hand, which began caressing. 

"I agree," Spock said. "And how are you feeling?"

"Grateful for Bones's nausea hyposprays," Jim admitted. "And I think my back is just going to be sore for the entire pregnancy. It's probably from how many times I've messed it up getting injured. It doesn't like the weight that keeps getting added."

"I can acquire pregnancy wraps. They lift around the bottom of your stomach to support it more against your back. I have read positive reviews that they provide relief."

"You're researching things for me?" Jim kissed him and shoved his tongue into Spock's mouth, sucking long and hard. When he released him, Spock's eyes were happily dazed. He caressed the side of Jim's face even as his other hand splayed over Jim's belly.

"Of course. I am researching everything related to your pregnancy and our child. It is my duty to support you. I am here for you every step of the way, ashal-veh. I assured you of this when we first discovered you were pregnant. And I will remind you of it as often as needed. And then more."

Jim said nothing with his words, but everything with his eyes and the incredible surge of warmth and gratitude with which he covered Spock's mind. Spock smiled into his mouth and kissed him back. His hands moved down Jim's spine, massaging his lower back, his ass. He palmed the underside, and Jim gasped as he was lifted off the floor. Spock held him under his strong thighs, and Jim wrapped his legs around Spock's waist, copying the embrace with his arms around Spock's neck, holding on. Spock held him against the wall, one arm cradling him in a hold, the other arm trailing up and down his side, caressing his belly which nestled between them. Jim grinned into Spock's panting mouth and nodded. He rocked his swollen hips against Spock's, and Spock dropped his head on Jim's shoulder, moaning.

Jim bit Spock's ear. "You started this," he whispered, gazing into Spock's predatory eyes. "Now take me to bed and finish it, Mister."

"As you wish," Spock answered.

_______________________________________

"I may need new clothes, soon, Spock."

Jim tugged at the waistband of his pants. He pulled them up higher over his backside where they'd slid down a bit, but that only made the problem more evident. Firm bare skin popped out over the waistband in the front. The material would not stretch around the bottom curve of his belly and instead was trapped tight underneath it. 

Spock tried not to smile as Jim wrestled with his shirt next and grimaced at the tight fit. It definitely looked like something was under his shirt now. Jim sat on the bed and stared down at his stomach. He rubbed circles over it and sighed. Then he gasped and grabbed Spock's hand, pressing it against the bottom of his belly. Another hard shift moved somewhere inside him and then the kick followed again. He felt it jostle against his skin under Spock's palm.

Spock rubbed the spot in slow circles and pressed his lips to Jim's belly. Warmth bloomed under his hand, and Jim gasped again. It swelled and radiated inside him. Spock pressed warmth back in return, not stopping until even after he reached up and kissed Jim senseless, giving him his own warmth. 

______________________________________

"Spock, I'm serious. I can't go to the bridge like this. I can't. I know we already told the crew, but this is a problem."

Jim turned to Spock in exasperation as he exited the bathroom. He was wearing the larger sizes he'd acquired, but they were no longer adequate. His gold tunic stretched tight over his bump, leaving sagging material above it across his chest. In fact, the shirt was hardly even touching his chest anymore. The bottom hem of the uniform barely covered his body.

"Watch this," Jim said. He sat in the chair at his desk, and his belly curved roundly. His shirt broke free and, _pop,_ slid up over his bare belly, exposing all the way past his navel. Jim thumped his hands on the arms of the chair and groaned.

"It's not funny, Spock. The larger sizes aren't working."

Spock knelt in front of Jim and pushed the material all the way up over his belly. The round bump was not quite a bump anymore, growing larger every day. Spock rubbed the firm skin. Jim sighed and readjusted the shirt above his stomach, pushing it up his chest.

"Ah, that's better. But yeah, I can't sit on the bridge like this."

Spock kissed the hot, tight skin. "I would not mind."

Jim laughed and slapped his hands gently on his bare belly with each emphasis of his words. "Not. While. On. Duty."

Spock sighed and stood up, kissing him once more. "Very well. One moment, my Jim."

And if Jim waited in the chair, spinning in circles with his bare belly on display, until Spock returned and stood in the closed doorway with new uniforms and shook his head in fondness at his mate, then Jim would say he planned it that way.

_______________________________________

"Maternity clothes are the bomb."

"Meaning?" Spock raised an eyebrow.

"They feel amazing, Spock. So much more comfortable."

"I am glad of it. You certainly look radiant."

"And I didn't look radiant before when I was busting out of my clothes?" Jim chuckled at the rush of arousal he felt from Spock, knowing full well what Spock thought of his wardrobe malfunctions.

"Just for that, Jim, I may make you wear my own uniform again this evening. You struggled to keep it over your stomach last time. I wonder what it looks like now."

Jim nudged his fingers against Spock's. "Well, blue does look good on me."

Spock tilted his head. "I would argue it looks even better on what it does not cover on you. Even when you were not pregnant, I enjoy seeing you in my clothes, if only to remove them. Slowly."

"Damn it, Spock, we're going to have to turn around and eat in our quarters again at this rate."

"I would apologize, but that would be insincere of me."

"Klingons on a cracker. Bones was right about the sex drive thing making you nuts." 

Jim walked along the ship corridors with Spock, stretching his legs. He kept his hands at his sides, fighting the urge to cradle his burgeoning belly in front of the crew. Instead, it poked out in a very large display, not helped by the way Jim's spine was realigning and curving. Spock was using every opportunity to touch the small of Jim's back in order to steer him or be ready to grab him if he stumbled. Jim felt like he was being escorted everywhere now. 

In the mess hall, Jim sat down while Spock brought him a giant bowl of plomeek soup. He had never disliked it, but now it was all he was hungry for. And all he could keep down. He was getting sick of it. Fast. He sighed as Spock set it in front of him, and then again as he tried to scoot closer to the table.

"I knew it."

His belly bumped into the table and jostled the utensils. Spock grabbed his water to keep it from spilling. He pursed his lips and attempted to stare at his own food while Jim placed his hands on the table and drummed his fingers impatiently.

"Why is every new discomfort of mine an amusement to you?"

He wasn't angry and he knew Spock knew it. He picked up the bowl and brought it closer to himself, resigned to simply hold it since he couldn't comfortably reach it on the table. Then he let his hand lower as an idea struck him, and he cradled the bowl of soup on top of his belly. More resting his wrist on it for support while he held the bowl, but enough that Spock stared at him with those smiling eyes of his. 

Jim raised an eyebrow in return. "After this child, I don't want to eat plomeek soup for five years."

"Five years is a very long time, ashayam."

Jim ate the soup and sighed. "Maybe not long enough."

____________________________________

Jim observed his secret project work for a few more moments, turning this way and that. He was already laughing inside and flushed red with embarrassment, but he kept his emotions silent from Spock as he heard his mate enter the living room after shift. 

"Jim?" 

"One moment, sweetheart," Jim answered. He checked the bathroom mirror one last time and suppressed another laugh. "What are you doing?"

Spock's boot thumped on the floor on the other side of the closed door. "I am changing into more comfortable clothing," he said. Jim could feel his amused curiosity at the poorly concealed excitement in his voice. It was perfect. 

"She grew bigger today," he said.

A hesitation. Spock moved closer to the door. "She has been growing bigger ever day, Jim. May I come in?"

"No, go sit down." Jim covered his mouth, as if he could silence his smile. Spock didn't reply, but Jim heard him move and sit on the bed. Then he took a breath to play the part effectively without laughing.

"Well," he said slowly. "I have something special for your birthday."

"Jim, my birthday is not for another 17 days."

"I know, I know. I can do it again then, too."

"...Are you going to show me?" Spock's voice had dropped seductively, and Jim knew he could fully feel his happiness now and realized something "illogical" was upon him.

Jim walked up to the closed door and leaned one arm against the doorframe. He popped his belly out and draped the other arm over his hip, taking one final second to adjust the bow. Then he calmed his internal laughter and set up his most ridiculously seductive Jim Kirk face. And let the door whoosh open.

"Look how big she is now, babe."

Spock was sitting on the bed in a casual robe, hands folded patiently in his lap. But his jaw dropped as he took in his naked mate leaning in the open doorway. Around his huge belly, Jim had tied a giant golden bow. It wrapped around under the heavy curve of his belly and up the sides, where it tied neatly at the base of his ribs. The material shifted as Jim's belly shook with laughter. He reached underneath him to hold the sash steady across his hips.

Slowly, Spock stood and approached Jim, looking him up and down. His eyes were nearly black with arousal. He reached out and touched the bow at the top of Jim's belly, and then ran a hand down over the round swell. Jim's belly button sat perked like a button in the middle of the wrapping.

"Your navel has...pushed out," he whispered. 

Jim chuckled at his aroused awe and covered Spock's hand with his own. "Yeah. It popped earlier than I expected, but that's just cause she's growing so fast."

Spock thumbed the distended flesh and Jim shivered. Spock noticed this and untied the bow on top of Jim's belly slowly, one tie at a time, until the golden sash fell down the curved sides. Spock reached under Jim's belly to catch it as it fell and held it in his hands. He looped it under Jim's belly again and lifted. Jim gasped and rose on his feet a little. Spock watched him under heavy eyelids as he retied Jim's belly, slowly, letting the material caress the skin. He synched it tight, and Jim gasped harder. His hands flew to his belly, and Spock's hands met them there, weaving their fingers together. He draped his mouth over Jim's and let his tongue sweep over Jim's parted, gasping lips.

"I am thoroughly pleased with my birthday present, ashal-veh," he whispered.

Jim swallowed and gasped. He pushed his belly into Spock's hips and gripped his upper arms. "The...the sash is yours, too. You know. In case you want to tie anything else up."

"Indeed." Spock sucked under Jim's jaw. He wrapped his fingers around Jim's wrists, the sash in his hands. Jim gripped the material and closed his forearms together, resting them on top of his giant belly, waiting. He moaned when Spock's fingernails scratched his belly and began fastening his wrists together.

"How very thoughtful, my Jim."

____________________________________

Jim closed his eyes against the water as he rinsed the shampoo from his hair. Beside him, Spock was scrubbing his arms with body wash. His black hair matted flat over his head from the water. Jim steered him and turned his back so he could rub soap between Spock's shoulder blades and underneath in the hard to reach places of his back. His huge belly bumped into Spock's back and made him complete his task at literal arm's length. Then Spock reached behind him and took Jim's hands, turning and backing Jim into the spray. Water streamed down his body and spritzed off the top flat curve of Jim's belly. Spock smiled and backed Jim against the wall while he took body wash in his hands and rubbed Jim's chest and shoulders. Jim tipped his head back and let the water beat his skin while Spock worked.

Spock's hands slipped and slid over the tight skin of his belly as he covered it and massaged the moisturizing soap. He stepped close so that Jim's belly pressed against his hips, and rubbed the sides of the belly and back along Jim's ribs. Then his long fingers cupped the bottom of Jim's stomach, stroking and swooping along the curves, and then up over the front. He lingered a moment to drag his palm along Jim's distended navel and press the tight expanse of skin.

"Spock," Jim groaned. "You are enjoying this far too much."

Spock kneeled on the shower floor at Jim's feet and leaned back so he could observe Jim's face from below his belly. Jim couldn't see what he was doing as he heaved in the steam. Spock, still watching his face, took Jim's penis in hand and pumped it gently, while his other soapy hand cupped him from behind and diligently washed every crevice. Jim cried out and reached for something to hold onto. He couldn't reach Spock's shoulders with his giant belly in the way, but Spock held him up. He continued down Jim's thighs and raised Jim's right leg, setting his foot on Spock's extended knee. When he finished, he carefully set Jim's foot down and then repeated with the left leg. Jim watched him through the water dripping into his eyes, his gaping mouth. 

Spock left Jim's foot braced on his knee and dropped his forehead onto Jim's belly. He nuzzled it with his nose and kissed the super hot skin, his open lips scraping it as it heaved against his face with Jim's breaths. Still kissing it, Spock's hand disappeared again and Jim jolted with a cry, his belly shoving Spock's face back, as a soapy finger stroked his opening and entered him. He quivered and moaned. Spock bit his protruding belly button and sucked the skin, dragging his open mouth obscenely across the firm surface of Jim's stomach. Jim grasped Spock's hair and jerked his head back, making him open his eyes through the spray of water and look up at him.

"We," he gasped, "have to be on the bridge in 10 minutes."

Spock spurted water from his lips. "9 minutes and 34 seconds."

Jim groaned and knocked his head against the shower wall. He rubbed the ample circumference of his belly and Spock nipped at his fingers. 

"I cannot believe I'm saying this." Jim moaned and clenched his body. Spock bit his fingers harder while the one inside his ass twitched. "I can't believe it, but get your finger out of me and save it for later, Commander." 

Spock kissed Jim's hand on his belly, massaging Jim inside for another few seconds before withdrawing it. Jim gasped and clenched at the emptiness, willing his half-hard erection to go down. Spock trailed his finger, warm from being inside Jim, along the shaft of his penis. Jim wailed and nearly fell again. Spock stood slowly and held Jim up against the wall, rocking his hips against Jim's belly as he kissed Jim's neck and jaw.

"Very well, ashayam."

"You," Jim growled, "You are in serious trouble." He reached behind Spock and shut off the water, stepping carefully out onto the mat and reaching for a towel. He scrubbed his hair with it and then dried off as quickly as he could. Spock was directly behind him in case he fell while he also dried off, and with far more efficiency.

" _I'm_ the heavily pregnant one here," Jim said. He waddled to the sink and rested his giant belly on the countertop while he brushed his hair. " _I'm_ the one with crazy hormones and a raging sex drive. And yet _I'm_ the one keeping us on time...No, don't touch me, Spock. Go get dressed and bring me my uniform. Fucking Klingons on a cracker, you're insatiable."

Spock smiled and returned with Jim's maternity tunic half a moment later. He lifted Jim's arms and pulled the shirt over his head, smoothing his hair and then smoothing the shirt down around Jim's belly. Jim groaned in frustration and threw his head back onto Spock's shoulder, glaring up at him.

"Just...remind me where we left off after shift, okay?"


End file.
